


Wishful Thinking

by kinkou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkou/pseuds/kinkou
Summary: Jou’s dislike for the supernatural or magical were well known but sometimes wishful thinking causes more trouble than magic ever could. Especially when a Dragon Lord comes calling.





	

_ Wishful Thinking _

Author: Kinkou

Beta: none

Genre: Romance/supernatural

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Yugioh world. That remains with its creator and no moneys were exchanged. 

Summary: Jou’s dislike for the supernatural or magical were well known but sometimes wishful thinking causes more trouble than magic ever could. Especially when a Dragon Lord comes calling. 

*****

Sunlight filtered through the leaves as a soft breeze shifted them aside. Birds called for mates from every bough while other animals bound around. It was obvious spring finally made its appearance. Taking a gentle breath, the tall blond teen tried not to disturb anything. Here, unlike his sister, he was an intruder and he did not want to cause problems. Especially since Shizuka required certain ingredients for her exam. Looking over at the petite red-head, Jou’s pride swelled. Even though he disliked all that magic mumbo-jumbo, he was proud of his sister’s determination to graduate as top sorceress of her year. She got that from their mother. 

While Jou… Jou took after their father, mostly. Jou’s mother forever screeched about the hard-headed, blind male she’d wasted so much of her life with. Putting up with his prejudices and giving up her magic, she thought she loved him. But shortly after Shizuka’s third birthday when she’d levitated her sippy cup into her tiny hands, their mother faced reality. Their mother could waste her magic and life, but not her daughter’s. So she gathered her daughter and things one day, leaving without a word to either male. She’d wanted to take Jou; she really did, but since he’d not shown any magic talents by their laws, he’d had to remain with his father. 

Jou frowned. His life soon devolved into a living hell. He wondered , quite often, if possibly his magical distaste stemmed from his father’s treatment of Jou. Jou’s father started drinking after his sister and mother left; for a few months nothing came of it except his father’s tears. Then one night Jonouchi Katsuya Sr. came banging home, breaking anything falling under his gaze. Hearing the commotion, Jou’d come out of his room to check on his father, only to be struck down. Jou’d never forget that first night. The crazed look in his father’s eyes as he beat him, screaming the whole time about the evils of magic and the heartlessness of the beings ‘blessed’ with it. Since that night, it became a common lesson. His father would come home drunk and Jou’d get the fact magic was ‘no good’ beat into him. 

Shaking his head, Jou shoved those memories away. His father was dead these last three years, so there was no sense dwelling on it. Jou focused back on Shizuka’s soft whisperings to the plant she needed to clip. She’d told him the best ingredients were the ones freely given. It was only polite . He’d want someone to ask his permission if they needed something from him also. He was just thankful his mother allowed him to visit Shizuka when he could get away from his father. 

When he was smaller, he thought it was because of himself that he wasn’t allowed to see her. But as he grew older, he realized it was because of his father’s poisoned mind. His mother had been afraid Jou’s father would lash out at Shizuka if she brought her around, and since she'd been forced to leave Jou behind with that man, his mother feared he’d be the same. But when Jou’d snuck away on Shizuka’s seventh birthday to visit, his mother had been surprised. Other than hard-headed and stubborn, Jou wasn’t like his father. Since then, Jou’d been allowed to visit whenever he could. Heck even after his father died, Jou’s mother managed to get him a job at the Magic Academy where Shizuka attended. 

Most of the time non-magical people, called Mundanes, were not allowed on campus. The only exceptions were the janitorial crew, because they could clean up magical messes safer since they had no magic to interfere or react with the messes. It paid fairly well due to the hazards and allowed Jou free room and board. All in all it wasn’t bad for a teenager with no formal school education. It was far better than other options. 

“Jou!” Startled, the blond jumped, holding his heart. “Dang, Shizu! Don scare a guy like dat!”

His sister smiled. “Sorry, but you were spacing out. Anything wrong?”

“Naw. Just thinkin.”

“Well be careful. We’d hate for the animals to think the forest is on fire.” She snickered walking off. 

It took a few moments for him to catch what she said. Running to catch her, he growled. “Oh, ha-ha. I get it. Da whole smokin gears tang.”

“Sorry, big brother. I couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Waving it off, he put his hands in his pockets. “So whatcha need’n now?”

“That was the last item on the list. So all I have to do now is brew the potion and set the spell in it.” Her excitement started showing in her steps. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to call my familiar! Oh, I can’t wait to see what it’ll be!”

“I still don’t get what dat’s about anyhow.”

Shizuka’s smile widened the more she explained. “Everyone from a witch to a sorceress requires a familiar to store extra magical energies in and use as a focus for certain spells. The more intelligent or magical the creature the stronger the magician. Most magicians get stuck with cats or owls. A few strong ones can get a raven or wolf. The strongest one ever bonded with a phoenix! A phoenix!”

Laughing, Jou slightly pushed his sister. “Don be gett’n yer hopes up girl!”

Pushing Jou back, she laughed. “I know. I know. I just hope I don’t get a lizard.” She couldn’t hide her shudder. “I HATE lizards Everywhere I turn; there they are.”

Jou’s laughter as he remembered the last lizard lesson his sister had lasted until they were back at the academy. Getting fed up with her gaffing brother, a red-faced Shizuka elbowed him in the gut. In the wheezing silence, she huffed off to her assigned workroom. 

When Jou’d managed to catch his breath, he headed down the deserted stone halls to his supervisor’s office. It took a while and several twists and turns for him to finally arrive in the lower levels. Knocking on the wooden door, Jou’s eyebrow rose at the string of curses flying through. At the final ‘come in’ Jou entered. If he thought the cursing was a surprise, the sight greeting him was worse. An older man stood trying to clean up an overturned plant. That in itself was not bad, but instead of the man’s usual gray hair and brown clothes, he now looked like a glitter rainbow vomited over him. 

“Don’t just stand there boy! Get your ass in here!” Placing the dirt pan he was holding on the desk, the old man huffed. “We’ve got a problem.”

Not wasting time, Jou picked his jaw off the ground and scurried to the indicated chair. One his butt was set, his supervisor started. “We have a squirrel loose in the school.”

“Ah...okay?”

“Don’t give me that look. I know squirrels run on campus all the time, but this one’s IN the Academy. It also seems to have a sense of humor.” Waving a hand at himself, the man snarled. “It’s mainly been sighted in the potions rooms. Thankfully none of the students or teachers have been harmed, but we still need to catch that rascal. Especially with the Conjuring Council visiting today. I’ve got the crew separated in teams searching everywhere. You’ll be joining Honda in the Eastern Hawkins wings. I want that rodent stopped anyway possible!” Slamming his fist on the desk, he managed to sling the dirt pan everywhere. 

Jumping to his feet in a sarcastic salute, Jou couldn’t stop laughing. “Sir! Yes, Sir!” 

“Just get out of here, you idiot!”

Jou barely avoided a dirt clump to the head as he raced out the door, still laughing. Heading back the way he came, Jou hoped Shizuka didn’t run into the furry troublemaker. This exam was important to her and she didn’t need any problems. After several minutes, he reached the Eastern Hawkins wing. Honda was nowhere in sight, but he certainly heard where he was if the screams were a good indication. Racing up the stairs, Jou hit the next level just as the squirrel ran out of a workroom to the left with Honda hot on its heels. Before he could blink, it ran into another room. He managed to catch Honda’s attention. Motioning him to stand guard in the doorway, Jou slowly crept into the room. 

Bottles, bowls and various glassware littered every surface except the floor. Draped over the only window, the heavy curtain allowed only minimum light to filter past. He remembered Shizuka saying some potions lose strength in strong sunlight. What was good for the potions was not necessarily good for him. The darkened room made it next to impossible for him to see his prey. Making his way slowly around, Jou almost missed the slight movement out of the corner of his eye. With a shout at his partner, Jou dove at the fleeing fuzz ball. Unfortunately both boys missed the flying fur ball as it rocketed down the hall again. It was times like this Jou wished with all his heart that he could do magic. 

*****

Red-hair irritatingly fluttered into Shizuka’s eyes for the millionth time. Blowing it out of her way, she completed the mixing. Gazing into the swirling purple and green goo tiredly, she smiled. Finally spell and potion sat perfectly blended and ready in her hot little hands. All she needed to do was step into her spell circle and dump the potion on herself. Standing with her foot raised to enter her circle, loud yells from the hall caught her attention. Slamming against the wall, the door opened to a falling Honda; squirrel just out of his reach. Jou quickly jumped his friend as he still pursued. Noticing Shizuka frozen before them, he roared at her to move. The fleeing furry felon breezed past her close enough to startle her out of her shock. Jumping back, she tried to get out of the way, but ended up bumping into Jou. Her potion spilt over his chest as he stumbled forward, right into her circle. For a moment a bright light blinded everyone; even the squirrel sat dazed on the floor.

Shizuka was the first to recover. Glancing first at the place where her spell circle used to be , then to the now useless remaining potion in her hands, she snarled at the two culprits throwing the bowl at them. No one EVER heard her swear before so when she opened her mouth the others froze in shock. Jou swore a dark aura surrounded his gentle sister. The squirrel must have agreed because it cowered as she stomped forward and grabbed it by its tail; only to be flung hard against the stonewall. Shizuka didn’t even look at it as she turned on her brother. “Take that troublemaker back to Professor Pegasus and tell him what he’s been doing. Maybe THIS time, the Professor will expel him!”

Blinking, Jou took in the information. “Ya mean it’s a student?” Okay, maybe he did warrant her glare. “Alright. I’ll take’im there now.” Jou grabbed the swirly-eyed squirrel. “Sorry bout yer spell, Shizu.” He hugged the squirrel like a plushie; brown puppy eyes blinking innocently.

Shizuka’s sighed, waving him off.  “It’s alright. It just means I have to wait a few more days to complete it. Hopefully, Professor Pegasus will allow me to salvage my grade.”

Before Jou walked past him at the door, Honda frowned. “Hey, Shizuka, what was that light? It’s not something that’ll hurt Jou is it?”

“No. It’s a spell to call magical familiars. It basically looks at your magical potential and searches out a match. They are both our protectors and partners. Since Jou doesn’t have any magic, nothing will happen. The light was probably just the spell reacting to the circle and TRYING to complete. But with no magic, it fizzled.”

Both boys sighed in relief. “Thanks, Shizuka. I’d hate to lose my best bud over a squirrel.” Waving goodbye, they headed off to the professors offices in the lower levels. Luckily, they were in the same wing and made it before their captive woke. Staring minutely at the intricately carved wooden door, the boys caught their runaway nerves. The numerous forms of monstrous fanged rabbits tearing apart hapless travelers  decorated the blood red mahogany; retelling the tales Professor Pegasus reveled in. Knocking, they waited. It seemed like forever before the heavy door swung open on its own. “Come in.” A bright voice called. Not waiting the three entered. Dark red walls accented with silver trim and hangings greeted them. The white oak desk and bookcases lighted up the area. Sitting behind the desk, Professor Pegasus worked on several papers. Without looking up, his voice drifted jovial. “What can I do for you Mr. Jonouchi and Mr. Honda?”

Jou coughed lightly. “Sorry ta be disdurb’n ya Prof Pegasus, but ders been trouble.” Holding out the still out cold squirrel, Jou placed it on the desk. “Dis fella’s been runnin rampant, breakin stuff, and ruinin people’s work. Shizuka said he was a student. So here ya go.”

Pegasus frowned at the creature, before picking it up with a sigh. “Yes, I can see Miss Kawaii was correct. I’ll take care of him after the Conjuring Council leaves.”Standing from his chair, he thought about where to lock the student up until he could deal with him. Smirking, his eyes settled on the largest of his desk drawers. Dropping it in, he then slammed it shut and locked it.  “That should insure no more hassle. Thank you two. I imagine there is quite a mess for you to clean. Please do not let me hold you up.” 

They knew a dismissal when they heard it. Shuffling back to the main level, the boys’ silence lasted til one was sure the professor would not hear.  “I can’t believe him! He can be such a jerk!”

“Honda, calm down. Ders no reason ta get bent outta shape. And Prof Pegasus is right. Der’s a lot ta clean so we betta get to it. I’ll take da second level, ya get da first and we’ll meet in da middle. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll head up if I’m done first otherwise I’ll meet you down here.” Honda was the first to the supply closet, when a thunderous roar shook the building. Startled, the two stared at each other as Professor Pegasus raced down the hall to the outer doors. Soon students followed behind after a second roar sounded. Not to be left out, Jou and Honda reached the doors at the same time as Shizuka. Keeping his sister behind him, Jou looked out.  

Giant white wings flapped in bursts to slow its descent, but the gusts were still wicked. Closing his eyes against the flying debris, Jou barely caught Shizuka’s gasp over the whirling winds. Opening honey brown once more, even he gasped at the majestic sight. Regally sitting on the Academy’s main tower, a large white dragon roared at the gathering masses below. Pegasus looked like he was trying to talk to the creature, but it merely continued to roar. After several moments, Pegasus gave up and forced everyone back inside. 

“I don’t understand what has gotten into Kaiba-boy. This is not like him at all.” Pegasus mumbled as he rushed back to his office. Gathering a small red and gold feather, he returned to the doorway Jou and the rest hovered around. With a few whispered words, the feather burst into flames, but he didn’t seem to care. Moments passed and still the dragon roared. Jou was about to lose his patience when a soft voice startled him from behind. 

“You called, Professor?” 

Whirling around, Jou’s eyebrows met his hairline. In the doorway now stood a petite teen with the oddest hair Jou’d EVER seen. A tri-colored star thrust off the poor guy’s head. Jou was sorely tempted to sneak a hedge clipper through it. He was the perfect height for it! Too bad the glaring bird sitting on his shoulder dissuaded that idea… flames and all.  A high pitched squeal alerted Jou just moments before he found himself flat on the ground being a mat for his sister. Outside the roars reached deeper levels of anger. 

Jumping up and down, Shizuka squealed breathlessly. “You’re Motou Yugi, the Phoenix Mage!!! I can’t believe you’re really here! I LOVE your Coloristic Prisma Focal spell; it’s genius! Will you marry me??!!!!”

“ **WHAT???!!!!”** Squawked every male present, especially the bird, who almost face-planted. Shizuka squeaked as Jou powered up off the floor with her still on his back. “NO! NO MARRY’N! NO HOW!!”He could plainly hear her pout. 

“But Joooouuuu, it’s YUGI!”

“I don’t care if’n it’s da Emperor. No marry’n. Period! At least til yer eighty!”

“Ah! Jou! That’s outrageous!” 

“Um, excuse me?”

“Do ya wanna make it til yer ninety?”

“Excuse me.” 

“You are such a jerK! I can’t believe you!” 

“Can’t believe me?! What bout ya preposn ta someone ya don’t even know?!!” 

“EXCUSE ME!!” 

**“What??!!!!”** Screamed both siblings at the interruption. Shrinking back, the smaller teen frowned. 

“As entertaining as this is, why were we called here?”

Pegasus pushed past the siblings with a glare. “Sorry, Yugi-boy, but we have a problem with…” A load roar punctuated with buildings shaking cut him off. 

Amethyst eyes blinked. “Was that… Kaiba?!” 

“Er, yes. For some reason Kaiba-boy flew in, perched like a demented bat on a tower, and…”  **_ROAR!_ ** “Started that. I tried talking to him, but he’s completely unresponsive. He’s beginning to threaten the academy, but the protections keep him from it.” Looking out the door, Pegasus sighed. “Can Yami please calm him down?”

The mage’s amethyst eyes held his phoenix’s crimson for a moment before the bird blazed off towards the dragon. It didn’t take long to reach him, but as the phoenix soon found out there was no talking. Squerking, it flew eye to dragon’s eye. What it saw startled the poor thing into missing a few wing beats. Barely catching itself, it flew back to its partner. Once it returned, it started preening the tricolored locks in distress.  When Yugi finally managed to get an answer out of him, none expected what it would be.  “What the hell do you mean he’s under a compulsion?!” Silence lasted for several minutes until the now pale teen finished. “How can he be under a compulsion?” A few more moments passed before his color returned. Blinking, Yugi’s only comment was, “Oh!”

 Clearing his throat, Pegasus settled his gaze on the boy. “Oh?” 

“Umm, yeah. ‘Oh.’” Whatever the answer was threw Yugi off as well. Uncertainty colored his quiet voice.  “The students are doing their partner spells this week, correct?” 

“Correct, but I do not see how….” Pegasus’s voice trailed off with a barely audible squeak. “You don’t mean?”

Nodding, Yugi stroked Yami’s head. “He’s been called. He’s the partner to one of your… lucky students?” 

“He’s going to love THAT when he comes back to himself.” Pegasus thought aloud. “How will we present the students? In his current state, it’d be too dangerous amassing them. He’d probably feel threatened if we did. I still remember the injuries from Yami’s own compulsion.”

“Yes, but instead of burns and sore fingers, we’d have to worry about someone being eaten.” Humming to himself, Yugi met Yami’s eyes. Jou didn’t know what happened, but his stomach fluttered a few moments. Yugi started talking before Jou could wonder about it. “Yami says it might be a good idea to take two students out at a time under Shield. That way Kaiba doesn’t feel threatened, but they would still be protected.” 

“That’s actually a good idea. There are only thirty students performing that certain spell today. I’ll have them gathered in a few minutes.” Pegasus raced back to his office. 

Excited whispers floated around the hall. Jou was still trying to figure this out when he suddenly found himself suffocating. Tight arms ground his ribs together painfully as Shizuka squealed. “Did you hear? Did you hear?! Isn’t it amazing?!!”

“Uh-huh? Whatcha talkin bout?”

She narrowed her eyes; with him still in her arms, Jou feared for his safety. “What do you mean? What Yugi said, of course!” Jou’s blank look must have conferred itself. Sighing, she bonked his head. “Idiot. He said the dragon came as someone’s partner. You remember the spell I did earlier? That’s the spell he’s answering.” Stars shimmered across her hazel eyes. “Someone is actually strong enough to partner up with a DRAGON!” Jou could easily see the dreams she slipped into. 

It was Honda, however, that dashed them. “Do you mean the one that squirrel-student spilt on Jou?”

Crashing harshly on the rock of Hades, Shizuka’s dreams shattered. Honda’s painful squawk  from Jou’s elbow meeting his ribs wasn’t satisfying enough. “Yeah. I forgot I didn’t get to complete it since the potion spilt on Jou instead.” Her pout was short lived. “But it’s still soo cool!”

Neither noticed Yugi’s phoenix staring at them, absently preening Yugi’s hair again as more students slowly joined the gathering. Before long Pegasus returned; furry miscreant in hand. “Everything is set. The students here will follow me two at a time. I will project a Shield spell that the dragon can not pass, but he’ll still be permitted to sense you. Under no circumstances are you to dispel the Shield, threaten, or disrespect the dragon in any way or shape. Is that clear?” His voice echoed through the now silent hall. Quietly, the students nodded. “Good.” Placing the squirrel down. He caught its glare. “You better change back. I know you haven’t done the spell, but you disrupted Miss Kawaii’s. As slim as it maybe, you might be the one he seeks.”

Squeaking happily, it shimmered back into a small boy; green hair spiking everywhere. The vivid image of a cactus flashed through Jou’s mind so strongly he couldn’t help but wonder if there were any in his family.  Suddenly Yami fell squirking to the ground; sounding suspiciously like laughter. Yugi’s confused look only seemed to make him squirk harder. 

Pegasus chose to ignore the downed bird as he took the first two students out. Breaths held as the three neared the roaring dragon. Once they were in reach, the dragon released his grip and landed lightly before them. He still seemed crazed, but quieted down slightly. Almost like he understood what they were doing. Jou shook his head. Of course it couldn’t, it was an animal after all. Yami suddenly hissed, flaring his wings.   ** _Far less one than you!_**  Honey brown eyes blinked in confusion. Where had that come from? Looking around, Jou didn’t see anyone talking to him. The only one paying any  attention to him was that creepy bird; the one Yugi was presently trying to calm, but it couldn’t speak. **_Let me at him, Aibou . I’ll tear him apart!_**

Mentally, Jou snorted.  **_Yeah right. Likta see ya try. Da midget’d have a betta chance then ya._ ** He thought. He didn’t know who was talking to him, but he’s sure as hell take anyone down. 

**_That’s it, Blondie! You and me outside right now!_ **

By this time, Yugi stared at the human in confusion. He’s just about given up trying to control Yami. “Excuse me. Could you PLEASE stop antagonizing Yami? It’s not a very good idea to challenge him.” 

Jou took a second to glance outside. So far the dragon refused to do anything other than roar point blank at the students. “I’m not do’n nuthin to ya bird.”

Yugi’s head tilted in thought. “But I heard you goad him. You said you’d like to see him try and ‘the midget’ would be a better fight than him. Who’s ‘the midget’ anyway?”

That got Jou’s attention along with the others. “Jou didn’t say anything.” Honda jumped in. “Yeah. Big Brother was just standing here.” Shizuka’s frown was almost adorable. 

**_Are you calling my Aibou a liar?_ **

Now Jou was just plain getting pissed. The dragon’s increased roars almost drowned him out. “Look. No one is call’n anyone a liar!” His explosion surprised his sister. 

“Um. Right, Jou. No one called anyone anything.” Confusion sat heavily on Honda’s face as his startled look met Shizuka’s. 

The smug voice returned.  **_So you CAN hear me?_ **

“Of course I hear ya. Yer speak’n loud nuff. Everyone can!”

“Um...Jou?”

“What?!” Blinking, he realized he’d snapped at his sister. Taking a deep breath he reigned himself in. “Sorry. What?”

“Who are you talking to?” Her hand softly grazed his forehead in worry. Was he feverish or delusional? 

He batted her hand away, pouting. “Don’t know. Who eva dat smug voice is. He’s annoyin and threatened me first….”

“But you called him a creepy bird first and called Kaiba ‘just an animal’. By rights, you started the insults first.”

Now all three stared at Yugi, voices stumbling over each other. “I never said dat!””Jou didn’t say a thing.” “That can’t be!”

“It was as clear as day. I heard him. The rest of you must not have accessed your telepathy yet. It’s the only way you couldn't have heard him.”

“WAH??!!!” Dragon forgotten, the other two focused wide-eyed on Jou.  Jou, however, stared at the mage; mouth resembling a fish. 

“B...but… Jou doesn’t… have ANY magic!” Honda struggled to grasp this information. “He’s a plain human.”

That confused Yugi. Sharing a look with Yami, he tried to understand. “Then why is he here? I thought Mundanes were not allowed on Academy grounds.”  

“I’m part ov da janitorial crew. Nun ov us has magic.” Jou’s voice finally returned. 

Frowning, Yugi stroked Yami’s tail feathers in thought. “Well, we can tell you’re at least telepathic, if nothing else. Your aura’s very strong, but well hidden. You’ve got to be magically inclined to be THAT strong.”

“No offense. But yer full ov it. I’ve been tested several times. I DON’T have any magic; I DON’T want it. It’s fine wit da others who do.” Venom dripped from every word; fist clenched a dangerous white. 

Distant crashing barely registered as Shizuka jumped between the boys; pushing them apart. “Jou, that’s enough! Yugi didn’t mean anything by it; he didn’t know! Let it go and let’s pay attention to what REALLY matters here.” At their blank faces, she snarled. “The Dragon!”

The ‘Oh’ faces almost ceased her anger. Almost. Turning back to the door, they noticed only themselves remained. Pegasus worked fast. It was also fairly obvious by the demolished outbuilding  that the dragon was out of patience. By the time Pegasus returned to the group, Shizuka and their troublemaker were quivering in excitement.  “Miss Kawaii and Mr. Sagi, please follow me and no sudden movements.”

“Wait just a moment! I don’t think dis is a good idea!” Jou refused to cower from his sister’s glare. 

“Mr. Jonouchi, it is perfectly fine. I’ll be there to protect them.”

**_Dat’s not very comfort’n ya fruit!_ ** Jou thought as the group left the doorway. Yami’s frantically bobbing head in agreement didn’t help either. Watching silently, neither Jou nor Honda realized they held their breaths in fear. Almost certain to faint, Jou tracked every movement of the agitated dragon.  With every tiny shift, Jou trembled. Finally the three stood before the giant lizard; awe clearly written on the young faces. 

Moving closer, the great white head studied them closely. Disregarding the green haired monstrosity immediately, those electric blue eyes narrowed on the almost bouncing redhead.  Something about this little one tugged at him. It wasn’t quite right, but close. Leaning further, he tried to catch a better scent. His nostrils flared as a soft growl slipped past his curled lips. Before he knew it, his head jerked to the side; pain blossoming from his scaled cheek.  He barely bit back the roar of pain as he turned his murderous gaze on the idiot that attacked HIM.  

The scent of sun warmed autumn leaves tinged with the sour-sweet of summer’s last berries teased his nostrils; mouth watering and desire to taste such a delicious thing, his blue eyes caught the flaming gold before him. He watched dazed, drool collecting, as a fist again raised towards him. There wasn’t evil in those depths, only a fierce protectiveness; no desire to truly harm, only warn. For the first time, sounds that were once muted started again. He was dimly aware of someone calling him, asking him to back down… to not attack. Another shriller voice took those beautiful gold eyes away from him. Growling, his tail lashed forward. No! That golden fire was HIS!  No one else's! Tail coiled securely around his flaming beauty, his roar vibrated everything around both mentally and physically. **_“MINE!!!!!!”_**


End file.
